


[VID] Sing to Me in the Dark

by caramarie



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: 4-5 min, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Jo keeps writing.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Sing to Me in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I loved the visuals of the movie and would be happy with anything on the March family, whether as an ensemble, focusing on a specific character, whatever you want to do. I wasn't super into the casting of Laurie, which is why I've omitted him, as I might not be the most into a Laurie character study - but I'm 100% cool with him popping up as much as you want in other people's stories.

Download [Sing to Me in the Dark (mp4, 76.6 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/singtomeinthedark-caramarie.mp4).

Also [on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/475748768), password: **mountains**

Music: Mountains, by Bat for Lashes


End file.
